


Empty Boxes and Silent Treatments

by prince_yoongi



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9085294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: Dan and Phil get into a pointless fight and are both waiting for the other to apologize.





	

"Phil!" I yelled entirely too loudly for nine o'clock in the morning. I heard a groan as he slowly walked in, still half asleep, and in his pajamas. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. I almost changed my mind about yelling at him. Almost.

"Hmm?" he blinked his eyes rapidly and looked at me. "What?" I stared at him for a long moment with my arms crossed. He shifted his weight. "Um, is there a reason you called me in here at nine in the morning?" he asked sleepily.

"I don't know, Phil" I reached behind me and picked up my empty cereal box. "Is there a reason you ate all my cereal without telling me? Again" I said in irritation. His eyes widened, and he blushed.

"Uh... oops?" I threw my hands up.

"Oops!? Phil, we talked about this! You can't just eat all my cereal!"

"Then what am I supposed to eat when I get my midnight snack?" he pouted. I glared at him.

"Eat your own damn cereal!" I exclaimed angrily. "What am I supposed to eat now!?" he frowned thoughtfully.

"You could eat mine?" he suggested.

"The reason we have our own cereal is because I don't like yours, and you're not supposed to like mine" he grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry"

"Sorry doesn't fill up my stomach" I said.

"We could go out?" he said. I made a face.

"I haven't showered, I'm not dressed. Does it look like I'm ready to go out?" he sighed in defeat.

"I'll make pancakes" he said finally. I tapped my fingers against my arm bitterly.

"Fine" He was going to pay for this later.

 

"Ooh!" Phil exclaimed as I pushed the cart down the cereal isle, later that day. "We should get Cookie Crisp!" he was like a kid in a candy isle, or rather a cereal isle. "Or Fruity Pebbles" he picked up the multicolored boxes and started to put them in the cart.

"No, Phil" I said absentmindedly. "We came here to get me cereal not you" he slowly lowered the boxes into the cart, as if he wasn't standing right in front of me. "Stop that!" I smacked his hands and he reluctantly put them back.

"But you get boring cereal" he complained.

"Yes, and the my theory was that if I bought boring cereal than you wouldn't eat it. But obviously that didn't work out" I grabbed the same boring cereal that I always ate and headed to the check out.

"Wait!" Phil said from behind me. "I didn't get any snacks" I rolled my eyes.

"What could you possibly want that we don't already have at home?" he didn't answer, but instead took off across the store. I apologized to the lady behind me as I backed out of the checkout line and chased after him. GOD. He was getting on my nerves today.

I was halfway to the back of the store when he headed back toward me with an arm full of candy.

"There, now we can go"

"Phil, I swear" I huffed as I turned the cart around. "Sometimes I think you're actually a toddler"

Half an hour later we had paid and were walking back to our flat. We both had our arms full of bags, and Phil was already tired.

"Why-" he panted. "Didn't we just order this stuff from Tescos?" I shot him an angry look. He didn't realize the only reason we went shopping is because he ate my damn cereal. "This is so much walking! And it's so cold" he shivered. I was too bitter to be cold. "I think my nose is going to fall off" I kicked him in the ankle.

"We wouldn't be out here if you didn't EAT MY FUCKING CEREAL" I yelled. I knew that I shouldn't be this angry, but I couldn't help myself. He was pissing me off, and I didn't know why. He was always like this. Maybe I was just having a bad day.

"Dan, I said I was sorry" he whined. "What more do you want me to do?" I glared at the sidewalk.

"I want you to be less damn annoying" I said under my breath. Phil sucked in a sharp breath. Fuck. I didn't mean for him to hear that.

"Fine" Phil said. I looked up at him apologetically.

"Phil, I'm sorry. I didn't really mean that" he stared straight ahead, and started walking faster. "Phil? Did you hear me?" he still didn't reply. I clenched my jaw. I really didn't mean to call him annoying, but sometimes he goes to far. He thinks everything is a joke.

But fine. If he was going to ignore me, I was going to ignore him.

We both unpacked the groceries, and went to our rooms. I crossed my arms stubbornly as I sat on my bed. I always won this game. This happened every once in a while. Phil and I would get in an argument over something silly, and we'd stop talking for a few hours. I could go days without talking. Hell, I had gone days without talking before, but not because we were arguing.

 

Usually the game didn't last this long. My stomach growled, telling me that it was well past nine o'clock. I crept out of my room and found Phil sitting at the table, and a plate of food sitting across from him for me. So we still aren't talking? I sat down and started to eat my food. Phil quickly finished eating, and left the room. I leaned my elbow against the table and sighed. I hate it when we don't talk. It's so boring.

After I cleaned up my dishes I headed to the living room for some tv time, and saw that Phil was already in there, watching Doctor Who reruns. I sat down on the couch and, without speaking, I reached over and grabbed the remote. I felt Phil's hand grab mine.

"Don't" he said without looking at me.

"I win" I said. He groaned.

"Shit" he jerked the remote out of my hand. "I always lose" he said. "Can't you go first? I always have to go first" I shook my head.

"Rules are rules. You spoke first, you apologize first" he leaned his head forward until it was resting on his chest.

"'m sorry" he mumbled. I put my hand to my ear.

"What was that?" I asked teasingly. "I didn't quite catch that"

"I said you were a massive twat" he said quietly. I leaned back, momentarily stunned. He rarely called me names, other than spork or loser.

"You'd think I was the one that ate your cereal" I muttered angrily.

"Jesus. I'm sorry, okay" he said in exasperation. "Why is it bothering you this much? I've eaten your cereal before"

"Screw you" I spat. The truth is, I don't know why I was mad at him. Maybe I was finally fed up with him. Maybe I was having a bad day. "Now give me the remote" I demanded. He grabbed it and set it on the other side of him. "Phil, it's my turn. You got the remote yesterday"

"But I'm watching something" he sharply. "You can have it when I'm done" I leaned across his lap and reached for it.

"Give it to me!" I said angrily. I was pissed. I don't know why. My stomach was churning, and my face was warm.

"Get off me!" he yelled. He put his hands on my shoulders and pushed me off the couch. I grabbed on to his arm and we both fell on the floor. Phil elbowed me in the chest, I don't know whether it was an accident or on purpose. I gasped for breath and tried to shove him off. He swung his leg over me so he was straddling me, and he pinned my arms down. "I get the remote. You can have it when I'm done" obviously he was feeling the same way I was. I wasn't so sure it was anger anymore.

"Let go of me" I felt his grip loosen on my wrists, but only a little. I kneed him in the stomach and he doubled over, letting go of me as he did. I rolled out from under him, but he grabbed my ankle and pulled me back. "Stop!" I rolled us over so I was on top of him. He opened his mouth but, before he could say anything, I slapped him. Hard.

We both froze. My hand was still in the air, as I stared at his now red cheek. He blinked in shock. I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

Then he kissed me.

We were kissing.

And by kissing I mean full rolling around on the floor, making out. His lips were softer than I expected them to be. When did I ever imagine how soft his lips would be? His hair was smoother than I remember it being. And his face. He face was smooth, soft, and warm.

"What... are... we... doing..." I managed to get out as we kept kissing.

"Who cares" he replied, as his lips slid down my neck. "As long as we don't stop"

"I- thought we were- fighting" I slid my hands under his shirt.

"About what?" he mumbled against my skin. He gasped quietly when I ran my hands across his stomach.

"I- I- " I swallowed thickly. "I don't... remember" he smirked and flipped us over so he was on top of me. He started to kiss my jaw.

"Hey, Dan" he whispered deeply.

"Wh- what" Before I knew what was happening, he jumped up and grabbed the remote.

"I fucking win!" I blinked in shock, still lying on the floor, and breathing heavily. Phil grinned and waved the remote in my face. I gaped at him.

"Y- you can't do that!" I exclaimed. "That's cheating!" he shook his head, already flipping through the channels on the tv.

"Not this time, Howell" he said proudly. "I win this one" I glared at him and sat up. This was so unfair. This was bullshit. He couldn't just kiss me and expect me to let him get away with this. I crossed my arms.

"Whatever" I grumbled. I started at the ground so hard I'm surprised it didn't catch on fire. I touched my lips, and blushed.

Wait, did Phil and I just make out?


End file.
